


Words and Euphoria

by theMadStarker



Series: Mad's (mostly) Filthy Tumblr Posts [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Eyes glazed over, a kind of euphoric expression when he took in Tony’s praise. Tony tested it right away, wanting confirmation, wanting just one more thing he could use to have the teen even more eager and needy.Peter had invited him over to his apartment. Naughty boy, his aunt was away for a couple hours and even though they could've easily gone to Tony’s, Peter had instead lured the older man here.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Mad's (mostly) Filthy Tumblr Posts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1141220
Comments: 4
Kudos: 292





	Words and Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> One if my very first prompts on Tumblr so this is over a year old, woops.
> 
> Prompt idea—Parker has a praise kink, but is too embarrassed to admit it. Tony finds out somehow and uses it against him..? Also, love your work, starker is one of my fav ships in marvel.

Tony noticed it right away. A friendly brush of his hand over Peter’s shoulder, a “Nice job, kid,” and Peter's eyes would grow wide. His mouth would drop just slightly, a hint of pink dusting his cheeks.

Of course, Tony noticed but back then, before they started this thing between them, he just filed it away as one of Peter’s quirks. It wasn't until he started whispering all these dirty things into his protégé’s ear that he recalled the way Peter had looked back then, all doe eyed and hungry for Tony's approval.

Eyes glazed over, a kind of euphoric expression when he took in Tony’s praise. Tony tested it right away, wanting confirmation, wanting just one more thing he could use to have the teen even more eager and needy.

Peter had invited him over to his apartment. Naughty boy, his aunt was away for a couple hours and even though they could've easily gone to Tony’s, Peter had instead lured the older man here.

Barely five minutes in and Tony already had the kid pawing at his suit, clumsy fingers tugging on buttons and at the hem of his shirt.

Peter was overeager, no doubt excited at the prospect of having sex in the apartment he shared with his aunt.

“C’mon, Mr. Stark, c’mon, please,” Peter begged so prettily, his slim, lanky body pressed up against Tony’s. He couldn't contain his excitement and was unabashed over his behavior. “I need it, please, sir…”

Usually, Peter’s sweet words and Tony’s own desires were a fatal mix. They'd end up fucking, clothes barely tugged off, just enough to get what they wanted.

But Tony was in a mood today, so he grabbed those needy, grasping hands and held Peter’s thin wrists in his hands.

“Mm, not tonight, sweetheart,” Tony purred, his voice a dark, sensual rasp in Peter’s ear. “We’re gonna do this my way tonight, okay, baby?”

A quiet whine, Peter’s hands flexing in his grip as though testing how serious Tony’s resolve was. The boy was an overeager teen and for whatever reason he wanted to go hard and fast tonight, Tony wasn't having it.

His grip tightened on Peter’s wrists and with the other hand, he tipped the teen’s face towards his.

“You're gonna be a good boy for daddy, aren't you, Peter?” Tony asked.

Ah, there it was again. That same look Tony had seen so long ago where Peter’s expression went all soft and full of wonder. His eyes became hooded, mouth parted and even more eager, body pressing even more firmly against Tony’s. The older man could feel the boy’s swollen cock, so warm and hard against his hip.

“Yes, daddy,” Peter almost whispered. His cheeks darkened and he couldn't look Tony in the eye as he stuttered out, “I… wanna be a good boy for you…”

Those brown eyes darted right back, embarrassed and perhaps even mortified. But when Peter saw nothing but acceptance and desire in Tony’s gaze, more words tumbled out.

“Please, daddy, I wanna be good for you…”

His boy was so eager to please. Tony could help but kiss him, a hand cupping Peter’s cheek. Tony pulled away before he could get lured into forgetting what he wanted.

The older man crossed the small little room, settling himself on Peter’s bed. His legs were widespread, his erection pushing up against the seam of his pants. Peter’s eyes were drawn to it, saliva pooling in his mouth.

Peter made to follow, hands already pulling off his shirt, flashing a bit of his taut stomach.

“Stop,” Tony ordered softly and even though the words weren’t barked out, Peter immediately stopped. He let the shirt go and approached the older man cautiously as though he were being tested.

As soon as he was within reach, Tony placed his hands on Peter’s waist and drew him even closer. It was so easy to get lost in the heat of Tony’s mouth, so easy to just melt into his arms, Peter’s small hands fingering the buttons on Tony’s shirt. The older man gently pulled them off, holding Peter’s hands in his.

“Take your shirt off,” Tony murmured against his lips.

Why now instead of earlier? Peter didn't know and he didn't care. He tossed off the shirt, already missing the firm press of Tony’s chest against his.

But Tony held him at arm’s length, his dark gaze scrutinizing every inch of revealed flesh. Peter shivered from the heat in the older man’s gaze.

Then he shuddered, limbs trembling as Tony raised a hand and traced the pouty swell of his lips.

“Do you know what I see when I look at you, baby?” Tony asked, his voice a warm purr that sent heat through Peter’s entire body.

“I…” Peter trembled beneath Tony’s touch.

“You don't even know, do you?” Tony mused, lips curving up into an amused smile.

“You, Peter Parker, are the most intriguing person I've met,” Tony told him. “Smart… beautiful… a wonder, really…”

“Mr. Stark…” Peter grasped Tony’s wrist, thumb pressing against the pulse point. The boy could feel the best of Tony's heart right there, strong and steady.

Their eyes met and between them, they shared something that could never be truly expressed in words. It only drove their need for intimacy and Tony could see it in the teen’s eyes, in the way Peter’s grip tightened.

Tony’s eyes dropped to Peter’s lips and he pressed his thumb inside, feeling warmth and wetness along with the teasing tip of his boy’s tongue. It made the older man shiver and further inflamed his desires.

“The things you do to me, baby boy…” Tony purred, “You drive me wild… you make me want to do things to you that would make you cry and scream…”

His lips quirked. “Things that shouldn't be happening in your tiny little apartment where all your neighbors can hear…”

He pushed his thumb even further, lips parting when Peter started to suck on it, lips stretched and wrapped around his finger. Peter’s eyes were dark and hooded, a wicked gleam as he gave Tony’s thumb the kind of attention the older man wanted on his cock.

“Obscene,” Tony hissed at him. “I wanted to take this slow, baby boy, but you… God, you just know how to push my buttons, don't you, hmm?”

Tony’s finger popped out of Peter’s mouth, but his needy boy didn't pull away. Instead, he licked the older man’s hand, using his tongue in a slow drag against his palm.

“Please, daddy,” Peter murmured, “I’ll do anything you want…”

“Baby…” Tony groaned. He loved it when Peter was like this. “Alright, baby, strip for me… Show me that needy hole of yours.”

He saw Peter’s cheeks redden even more but the boy obeyed. Turning around, he didn't even hesitate before shoving his pants down, taking his boxers along with him. He hesitated when he went to expose himself but Peter took a deep breath and obeyed. His face must've been flaming red but he bent over, using his hands to spread his cheeks apart to the older man.

“...Like this, daddy…?” Peter asked, all shy and eager for approval.

“That's perfect, baby…” Tony murmured. He reached out a hand and palmed the round swell of Peter’s ass. His finger brushed against the boy’s hole, watching entranced as the tiny little thing winked at him. His finger came away wet with lube.

“Mm… got yourself ready for me?” Tony murmured. The revelation shouldn't have turned him on as much, but there was just something arousing about Peter doing this to himself. His small fingers lubed up and desperately trying to get that tiny hole of his ready for Tony’s cock...

“Yes, Mr. Stark…” came Peter’s response, all breathless.

He tested the give of Peter’s rim, slipping his finger inside the wet hole. It sunk in right down to the knuckle, the tight walls of Peter’s insides squeezing down. Tony hummed in appreciation, enjoying the way Peter whined when he pulled his finger out.

At the sound of his belt being undone, Peter couldn't help but turn to look. Between Tony’s thighs, his thick, heavy cock stood erect. Tony grasped the base of it, stroking the entire length of it with lube he had nicked from under Peter’s pillow.

“Face forward, baby,” Tony said, “I’ll give you what you need…”

Peter shuddered when he felt the tip of Tony’s wet tip press against his hole. He couldn't help but groan when the older man pushed inside, a gasped “Daddy…” torn from his lips.

“Fuck …You feel so good, baby… so fucking good…” Tony groaned. He grasped the teen by the hips, starting a steady but hard rhythm. He gave the moaning teen deep strokes, fucking the entire length of his cock into Peter’s tight hole until he was buried to the root. Then he’d pull out, all the way to the tip where his fat cockhead would spread Peter open as it pulled out. Then he'd fuck right back in, glorifying in the way Peter would cry out.

Peter struggled to maintain his pose, relying on Tony to keep him from falling. It was hard, especially when the older man's cock brushed right against his sweet spot…

A tight grip circled the teen’s hard little cock and Peter moaned.

“You're not gonna cum until I say so, right, baby?” Tony murmured to him.

Peter shook his head adamantly. At this point, he'd agree to anything Tony wanted. The pleasure was just so good… He could feel the prickle of tears in his eyes.

“I know you won't…” Tony said, grunting with every thrust. It was the next words that had Peter crying out, tears slipping down his cheeks. “You won't, baby. You know how I know? Cause you’re daddy’s perfect baby boy…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated 💗
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
